1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus that allows viewing of a stereoscopic three-dimensional image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional display apparatus that displays a three-dimensional image is configured to display a left-eye image by using the respective pixels on alternate pixel arrays of the pixel arrays parallel to the vertical direction of the screen of an image display device such as a liquid crystal display device and display a right-eye image by using the respective pixels on the other alternate pixel arrays, thereby allowing the left and right eyes of a viewer to view the left- and right-eye images, respectively. As means for allowing the right and left eyes of the viewer to view the left- and right-eye images, there are known a lenticular lens (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 7-005455), which distributes and irradiates the left- and right-eye images in the left-eye direction and right-eye direction of the viewer, and a parallax barrier (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 3-119889 and 10-268230), which is formed in a striped pattern by alternately arranging light-transmitting portions and light-shielding portions parallel to the pixel arrays.
A conventional three-dimensional image display apparatus allows to only view a three-dimensional image from a predetermined viewing direction, e.g., a normal direction passing through the central portion of the screen of the image display device in the horizontal direction.